How They Feel
by x-MewHazzard-x
Summary: The host club help Skye and Regji, who have just moved, tell each other how they feel. OCxOC


**Hey-oh! This is my FIRST EVER Ouran High School Host Club Fanfic – except for the one I did last year but because I had no knowledge of Fanfictiondotnet I didn't ever upload it :p Hee! (I don't even know if I ever will either) So really this is my second OHSHC Fanfic ^_^**

**I don't know what I was really thinking it just came to me and I wanted to take a break (not like I hadn't been anyway ^^") from my other long term stories.**

**Don't know if you will but let's say it anyway - "Enjoy!" ;D**

* * *

Skye nervously twisted the door handle to the third music room and gently pushed it open. She gasped as a few flower petals danced past in the air revealing a rather good-looking group of boys.

"Welcome," the seven boys greeted her, smiling in a way that made her feel weak.

Skye looked around the room and then back to the boys and sighed shaking her head. She turned to walk out again, deciding against marvelling at the beauties, and continuing on the search for her friend. But she was caught by her wrist.

"Huh?" she looked back and saw that the tall, blonde had caught her wrist and was now smiling at her sweetly. Skye just stared at him unsure of what to do; it would be rude to pull away and leave but then he wasn't really doing much either.

Then he began to speak in low seductive tone, "How cute and innocent. Too timid to say hello and too nervous to stay and chat."

"Excuse me?" she asked – was he trying some sort of sweet talk? Flattery maybe?

"Come now, don't be shy. It seems you've drifted in to Music Room 3# which, luckily for you, is where the Host Club is held," he whispered sending chills down her spine. But despite however cute or smooth talking the boy may have been, she could tell what he was like just by the way he was speaking to her and _now_ she didn't like him.

Skye didn't like any boys that were full of themselves or too confident. They annoyed her. They always thought that they were better than you and they always thought that they knew it all. They think they've got it all worked out but when just one person tries to defy them they're dumbstruck and they don't understand what's going on.

Skye wrenched her hand back and glared at him. He looked stunned, he looked utterly shocked. She took two steps backwards and then spun round whipping her long crimson hair behind her as she walked right out of the room.

"I was only looking for Regji, for god sake," she grumbled to herself as she thudded away from the third music room.

As she stalked away down the hallway, she was once again caught by her wrist but this time she swung her free arm around and watched as it collided with the wrong person's face.

"Man, I'm sorry for disappearing on you like that, geez, but you didn't have to hit me," Regji stood there with a weak smile on his face as he massaged a red cheek.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, Regji!" she shrieked, "That wasn't meant for you. I thought you were someone else for a moment. But anyway where have you been? I was looking for you and I was about to search one of the music rooms, 3# I think, back there but there was a group of kids in there saying something about being a host club."

"A host club?" he seemed intrigued, "That could only mean – girls…let's go!"

"Wait? What?" she cried as she watched him walk to the music room again.

He didn't hesitate like she had and opened the door with her beside him.

"Welcome," the boys said again.

"Aw, man, I would have thought the girls would be here by now," Regji sighed dramatically glancing at Skye from the corner of is eye.

Skye just rolled her eyes, "Come on, we should go."

"What? We don't have a class for the next hour," Regji reminded her. He then looked to the guys and said, "Well, let's not be rude. Hello my name's Regji and this is Skye. We've just moved here."

Skye rolled her eyes and crossed her arms looking away from everyone.

"Ah, what a beautiful name, Skye. I must apologise, I'm sorry if I embarrassed you earlier," the blonde said smirking.

"Embarrassed?" she shrieked. She stomped up to him and leaned in to his face and growled, "I was not embarrassed! You should be the one embarrassed! Do you speak to all of the girls like that? Cause if you do, they obviously don't come here to spend time chatting. I bet they only come here to spend time with your body. Yeah, you're cute and yeah, handsome but to girls like me your character is boring, annoying and predictable. All you have is your looks. So, me embarrassed? Don't flatter yourself, Blondie!"

The blonde's smirk had vanished and the other boys blinked a few times. (_A/N – Personally, I don't think she was mean enough. Haha!_).

"O-Kay," Regji laughed awkwardly, "I see you must have run in to each other before."

"Didn't I say there was a group of guys in here?" she yelled back at him.

"Ah, yes you did," he agreed, "Um, moving on. What are you guys known as?"

This time the one with black hair and glasses spoke, "We're the host club at this school. Tamaki, here, brought us together. This is Honey, Mori (_A/N: I know that they don't all call him that but to save the confusion it's just Mori for this story ^_^_), Hikaru & Kaoru, myself – Kyoya and Haruhi," he pointed to each in turn.

"Well it's nice to meet you," Regji smiled.

"Rej, let's just go. They've probably got stuff to do – like you," Skye pointed out.

"Huh?" he thought for a second, "Oh! Right!"

"Oh! Yeah, you remember now, huh?" she said sarcastically.

"Ah, man, I'm gonna be late!" he groaned, "What is wrong with me?"

"Nothing's wrong with you, Rej, just hurry up and head over to the main office quickly," she advised, "You'll have time to spare if you run."

"Right…what if I forget the words?" he asked looking completely hopeless and scared.

She just sighed and smiled at him, "Calm down. You're going to be fine and besides your father'll be there so you won't have to worry and I'll be waiting to hear about how it went."

"Where will you be waiting?" he asked her.

"Um…"she was about to say something like the library downstairs or the lunch hall but someone spoke before her.

"You can stay here if you want," it was Haruhi, "There's plenty of room, as you can tell."

"Oh, err," she looked around. It did seem quite spacious and it was the least crowded place in the school – at the moment, "Okay, I guess I can stay here for a bit."

She looked back at Regji and saw he was looking at her. She blushed. But as he leaned in she hopped to the side with a yelp, supposedly to look at the clock behind him, and shrieked, "Oh god! What are you still doing here? You have to get going!"

He sighed disappointedly and then smiled weakly at her, "Right, don't worry. I'll get there. Wish me luck."

"Good luck, Regji," she smiled up at him before he dashed out of the room and closed the door behind him.

It was quiet for a few moments until Skye looked over and saw all of them staring at her.

"What?" she said, slight annoyance in her voice.

"Is it just me or did it seem like he was about to ki–" Hikaru was interrupted.

"_Don't_…say it, please," she said sadly.

"Huh?" Hikaru was confused.

"Why?" Kaoru asked.

"No reason," she said forcing a terrible fake laugh out, "just that…couple things…shouldn't be linked to…friendship…statuses. That's all we are – friends…childhood friends."

"Yeah, but it really looked like–" yet again Hikaru was interrupted.

"Is there a bathroom in here that I could use?" she asked politely.

"Yeah, I'll show you where it is," Haruhi volunteered.

"Thank you," she said as she looked down away from the group.

The two of them left the room through another set of doors leaving six of the boys wondering '_What_ _was that all about?'_.

"I think we've seen something like this before," Kyoya said adjusting his glasses, "Right, Tamaki?"

"Do you think I'm boring, Mommy?" Tamaki looked up to his friend looking absolutely distraught with his eyes trembling and his bottom lip quivering.

* * *

Haruhi looked over to Skye who was sitting at one of the tables all alone and staring blankly into an empty cup of tea in her hands. Just then she looked up at the clock and sighed returning her gaze to the cup. Haruhi looked to the clock then and saw that it had been half an hour already and in ten minutes this place would be flooded with squealing, love crazy girls.

The seat opposite was pulled out and someone sat down. She glanced up and saw it was Haruhi. He seemed like the nicest and friendliest so far (_A/N – I know Haruhi is a girl but Skye doesn't ;) Hee!_).

"Hey, are you alright?" Haruhi asked, concern clearly shown on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" she simply replied looking away like she didn't care. But then she sighed and looked down, "I guess I'm just worried about Regji."

"You miss him as well, don't you," Haruhi asked. Skye didn't reply she just stared down at the cup in her hands, "What's he doing anyway? I heard him say something about forgetting the words –"

"He _won't_ forget the words," she said sternly, then sighed and carried on, "He's got this talent for singing – well - the performing arts, so he's auditioning for a part in the play at the local theatre on the other side of town."

"He's auditioning to perform in a commoner's place?" Skye looked up and glared at Tamaki. He was leaning over Haruhi's chair, who was also glaring at him. It was quiet for a few moments until he asked confused, "What? That is what you said right?"

Skye sighed and looked up at the clock again, "Shut up, Blondie."

"I've notice you keep looking at the clock," Haruhi mentioned.

"Yes! As have I!" Tamaki lied, but he knew Haruhi was about to make an important point.

Haruhi just rolled his eyes and continued, "Are you waiting for him to get back?"

She stared at the two of them for a moment and then sighed, "I know what you're doing. You're trying to get me to spill the beans right?"

"What? No, not really–" Kyoya interrupted Haruhi, appearing behind Skye's chair with Honey, Mori, Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Oh dear, it seems you've seen through our façade," he smiled.

Skye sighed again, "Fine. When I was just a baby Regji's father found me abandoned and all alone. He decided to look after me until a parent or a guardian of some sort came to pick me up…but no one ever came. So, instead I grew up more or less as his daughter…with Regji. We've always been together and we act like brother and sister but…I…I'm –"

There was a knock on the door. Skye just closed her eyes and shook her head. She got up and began to move toward the door.

"When Regji comes back later tell him I felt ill and went home, please," she said stopping by the door for a moment. She paused then asked, "Would it be alright if I came back tomorrow?"

Kyoya smiled to himself and said, "I'm sure we're all okay with that. Tamaki?"

"Huh?" he looked at Kyoya and then straightened up and smiled to Skye, "Ah, yes of course. If you really do like our company that much –"

"Thanks Blondie," Skye laughed. She opened the door and left.

Then, presumably the ones who knocked on the door, a rather large group of girls entered the room.

"Why was that girl in here just now?" one asked.

"Are you trying to make us jealous?" another asked.

"You might just make us cry," one other cried.

"Lady's please calm down. Her name is Skye and she is new here, she just got lost is all. Please be nice to her," Tamaki explained, "Now, let us get comfortable shall we."

* * *

THE NEXT DAY ;D

* * *

It was quite early before any classes had started even and the host club were only just arriving. Mori entered with Honey more or less sleeping on his back. Haruhi was sitting at a table near the window looking out at all the rich kids entering the school grounds. No one else in the host club was there yet.

There was a knock on the door just before it opened. Haruhi looked over and saw a rather happy Skye enter followed by a smiling Regji.

"Haruhi! Haruhi! Guess what!" she squealed running over to him (_A/N – Again, I know she's a girl but Skye doesn't ;)_).

Haruhi smiled, "You seem happy today. What happened?"

"Regji got the lead role!" she cheered, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Oh," Haruhi looked over to Regji who was watching Skye smiling, "Well done."

Regji looked at Haruhi and smiled back, "Thank you."

Just then the door opened again and Tamaki and Kyoya walked in together.

"Oh, guests already?" Kyoya said continuing through the room to the other doors in which the other two boys had gone through earlier.

Tamaki however strolled over to join the three of them, "Couldn't wait to us again could you?"

"Hey, Blondie."

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"Huh?"

"Anyways, come on Regji, we gotta get to class before we're late," Skye said.

"Ah, yes," he then held his arm out to her, "Me Lady."

Skye giggled and linked arms with him. She then called over her shoulder, "See you guys later."

"Make sure you do," Tamaki called after them.

Skye stopped for a moment and turned to face him with smirk on her face, "Can't wait to see us, eh?"

Haruhi burst out laughing as Tamaki's face blow up as crimson as Skye's hair.

* * *

Later that day, when Skye and Regji arrived back they had entered a rather dim room. The curtains were drawn and all the lights were off.

"Man, did they leave already?" Regji asked.

"If they have I'm going to kill Tamaki," Skye growled looking around the room.

Then a spotlight appeared above a table for two in the centre of the room.

"Did you just call me Tamaki?" Skye screamed as said boy slithered up behind them and began pushing them both gently toward the table.

"No! No I did not!" She obviously lied.

The twins appeared from the darkness and pulled out the chairs for the two of them. They sat down opposite each other.

"What is this?" Skye cried annoyed that she was confused and didn't understand what was going on.

"Here are you're menus!" Honey ran into the light and shoved a menu each in front of their faces, "Usa-chan and I would recommend the chocolate cake! Or the strawberry shortcake! Or! Or! Or! One of the lemon cakes! Oh! Oh! What about –"

"Mitsukuni," Mori emerged from the shadows, set a candle down in the centre of the table and picked Honey up and over his shoulder as he walked back into the shadows, "Shush!"

"Oh?"

"Why do we have menus?" Skye asked.

"Oh, the spaghetti bolognaise sounds nice," Regji commented looking over the top of the menu toward Skye. She looked back at him as if he was mad, "What? I like 'Lady and the Tramp'."

"Are you in on this?" she asked.

"Skye, I am as clueless as you," he told her. He then sighed with a smile and said, "Okay. C'mon guys what's going on?"

Tamaki came into view and stood by the table.

Tamaki said, "Before Skye left to go home, we were speaking with her. She was interrupted before she could finish but the last thing she said was 'We've always been together and we act like brother and sister but…'"

Skye's face became red with embarrassment and nerves. Regji slowly looked over to her. Tamaki smiled and then disappeared back into the shadows.

"But?" Regji asked already knowing it was about the two of them.

Skye looked up at him fear in her eyes, "I…I…I can't!"

"Skye!" Regji shot up out of the chair scaring her slightly, and came round to kneel in front of her, "Tell me – please!"

She starred into his eyes for a few silent minutes. Then she closed her eyes and shouted, "We act like brother and sister but…it's different, okay! And that's because…because I LOVE YOU!"

Regji breathed in twice and then smiled widely, "Has it taken you this long to say that!"

"What?" she cried.

He stood up pulled her to her feet as well, "You never let me get closer to you because you hadn't realised that yet."

"What so you knew I was in love with you?" she asked as if offended in some way.

"Not exactly, but I knew you had some feelings for me," he told her.

"Oh! What an anti-climax –" but just as she finished he pressed is lips to hers. He pulled away then and smiled at her embarrassed, flushed face, "Oh…that's better."

He laughed and then kissed again for longer now.

After that they sat back down and had their meal that the host club presented them.

Just then Skye remembered, "Hey Blondie, can I ask where Haruhi and Kyoya are? I haven't seen them since this morning."

"Oh Haruhi doesn't really like it when we get involved with other peoples lives," Hikaru told her shrugging.

"So, Kyo-chan (_A/N – Kyo-chan_?) took Haru-chan out to get some fancy tuna," Honey explained.

"Oh?" Skye seemed confused but shrugged it off and carried on eating with her boyfriend who she loved dearly.

"Skye," she looked up to him, "I love you."

She smiled and said, "I love you too."

The host club had made this young redhead happy - the host club had done it, yet again.

* * *

**Well, I thought that I'd make this just one chapter but then I thought again and decided that it might be a little too long, so I'd decided to make a few chapters BUT then I thought about it again and said 'Ah, what the hey! It's not that long!' Haha! :)**

**Hope you guys liked it ^_^ Sorry if it was a little confusing at parts or a little over/underexaggerated at times ^^" Heh!**

**My favourite character from this Anime is Honey ^^ *Squeal***

**Oh and just in case; -**

**Disclaimer – I don't in anyway own Ouran High School Host Club. All I own is this storyline (kinda, since I built around one of the storylines in the anime already) and the new characters – Skye and Regji.**

**Lastly, Regji whether it's a real name or not (^^" Hee!) is pronounced in this story as R-edge-ee :p Yaya!**

**THANK YOU FOR READING! REMEMBER TO REVIEW! ^_^**

**Reviews are appreciated and constructive criticism is welcome :) x**

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


End file.
